nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Ingo Norbert Sané
Ingo Norbert Sané is a character role-played by OssiEastborn. Background Information Ingo Norbert Sané''' is a Hitman from Hamburg, Germany and new to Los Santos. Mr. Sané was born and raised in the Punk-districts of Hamburg, Germany by a very anti-establishment family. He spent most of his youth in the occupied former theater “Rote Flora”, where he came in contact with various groups of Punks and Antifa-members, some of them ultra violent and ready for terrorism. He also was a frequent face on the Red light-district of Hamburg, doing handiwork for several Rocker-Cartels and Mobs, like hitting, shooting and theft. Growing up in such a colorful environment, Mr. Sané came in contact with a number of criminals and was involved in many crimes, although he never got caught. Later he became a professional. There is almost nothing, this guy wouldn’t do for money, and he became the best at his job, albeit it has to be noted, that the competition is not very high in Germany. When he turned 30 he made a huge mistake and trusted the wrong person. He got caught and arrested and was sentenced to spend 8 years in the famous prison Santa Fu. It was here, where the correction officers discovered a brain defect in Mr. Sané, which not only leads to a complete lack of fear and empathy, but also some very mad tendencies. After one year in prison, Mr. Sané organized a riot, without taking part of it himself, just letting the inmates and guards fight it out and watch from his cell, laughing and grinning. After that incident he was transferred in the closed psychiatry of Ochsenzoll, where he spent the rest of his sentence without any major incidents. At least none the guards knew of. Due to the betrayal, Mr. Sané grew some big trust issues and decided to leave town, to a place, where he could prove himself and start new. His eye fell on the famous west coast of the United States, Los Santos, to be precise. It is here, where he wants to redeem himself as the best criminal mind of all time, or just shoot and hit some people. As long as he gets paid for it, as you might suspect. Strengths and Weaknesses Due to his insanity, he is a very complicated fellow, dressing in whatever fits, advertising his service in the yellow pages, without hiding his intentions and always trying to hide his true nature with politeness. Mr. Sané would describe himself as a calm, quiet and anti-social character. Who gets to know him, will soon discover, that none of the above is true, as he occasionally won’t shut up and annoy everyone with his stories, monologues and bad jokes. And you can’t escape as this would be considered very rude to a German. Truth is, Mr. Sané might think of himself as the best in his business, in reality does he often not even have a clue on what he’s doing. He just rolls with it and sees where it leads. Plans are improvised and often executed poorly or over-complicated and sometimes not even practical or possible. But the success speaks its own story. As a German, Mr. Sané is of course very strict. He demands punctuality and of course everything to be correct. If he were to shoot someone for cash he would clearly announce that he himself is doing so, incriminating himself in an otherwise simple crime. Also, he makes sure that none of his crimes are because of gender, sexual orientation, race or politic opinion, as he is strictly PC and always as polite as possible. Mr. Sané has a very, very German accent and is sometimes hard to understand, as he never really learned the language. But as it is his character, he just rolls with it and thinks that no one will notice. Mr. Sané has nevertheless a calm personality, due to his lack of fear (except a fear for death), social awareness and empathy, there is almost nothing that can break his calmness. He would use the same tone and volume to greet you, as he would to express his utmost anger. He just doesn’t know it better. This leads to situations, in which he would not even notice what’s going on and underestimate dangerous situations, putting himself in the line of fire from every direction, while avoiding it the same time. Recent Events Ingo Norbert Sané has not been in town often, since his first arrival, but already learned the hard truth of Los Santos. In his first two days, he needed medical attention a whopping 6 times, mostly due to traffic related accidents. When stranded on the Freeway on his first day, he was in need for help, met [[Veronika Del Monika|'''Veronika Del Monica]] and offered her a ride to the city. There was, however, an accident on the way and Veronika needed medical attention. Sané followed to the hospital and waited for her release, as this is the right thing to do. While waiting and chatting, [[Gladys Berry|'Gladys Berry']] entered and made fun of him. He asked her to apologize but she continued. It escalated and Sané was then stabbed with a 20 cm (7 Inch) blade to the right side, luckily missing any vital organs. He then made it his quest, to seek revenge on that crazy woman for stabbing him in front of the hospital. Two days later, Sané had a car accident at high speed, ejaculating him from the vehicle against a pole. He broke both arms, both legs and his jaw and was put in ICU. After leaving ICU, Sané got his first Contract from someone telling him to deal with some Vincent. Altough he did not find him, he will fullfill his contract. On January 23/24 he was looking for Gladys and rolled up un Lean street, encountering Denzel Williams, Ricky Robins and Alabaster Slim. Ricky and Denzel attacked him, but he was able to take Denzel down, getting downed himself by Ricky. After that, the took him to a river near Sandy Shores and cut off both eyebrows and pinkies, dumping him in the river and leaving him to death. Luckily, he was rescued just in time but lost all memories of the incident after arriving at Lean Street. He could only give some Information to Lauren Forcer. Before he left, Tessa Lamb was treated with stabbing wounds by an unknown individual. Later the Chang Gang was looking for the attempted murderer of Tessa, setting sight on Sané, who they believed was the stabber. He was interrogated by Uchiha Jones, Vinny Pistone, Mr. Chang and Big D but found innocent for the moment. During the Interogation, he mentioned his missing pinkies, which led Chang to call the ones, who he thought were responsible. Later Ricky came up with company and told Chang everything that happened right next to Sané, who then could recall everything that happened and who was involved. When trying to report to the police, Sané was arrested for driving a stolen car but then released by Officer Baas after telling him about Tessa's stabbing. Baas offered him 50.000 USD if he could find out, who it was. When trying to solve the case, Sané was arrested for conspiracy and requested a bench trial, which he lost. He was also told to never advertise his service in the yellow pages again. Right outside the Courtroom, Sané was then confronted with Baas and the Chang Gang, who blamed him again for stabbing Tessa and eventually attacked him. Angry about the events of the day and the fact, that Baas intentionally looked away when Vinny attacked him, he attacked Baas and was downed by him, spitting out lots of insults and threads towards him and requesting another bench trial to not get 51-50ed. He lost the case but avoided the 51-50. Kill Baas Vol. 1 After the Incidents at the Corthouse and the fact, that Officer Baas and the Chang Gang were conspiring against Sané, he made his Death List Eight as a reference to Kill Bill's Death List Five and changed his Nickname to "The Groom" wearing a yellow and black bikers-outfit with a black helmet. He left a note containing shortened versions of his targets names at the PD, spoke with the News about his plans and even stabbed a dude and drinking his blood, to get some attention and spread some fear. After that, his first real target was Uchiha Jones, number 8 on his list. While observing and following him, some Civilians thought he was following them and he explained what he wanted to do, without naming his target. Then he brought some EMS-Lady to write a twat to Uchiha, telling him to be at the pier, but Jones did not show up. Instead he asked another person for another twat, but that person was affiliated with Jones and shortly after, took Sané hostage, with the help of Hans Snitzel and some guy they only called "Creepy". They brought him to a remote location at Sandy Shores and after questioning and robbin gim, Creepy stabbed him in his lung, causing Sané to clinicaly die. He was dropped off at the hospital, where his note was found on him. While in surgery, the doctors were able to slightly stabilize him, but his condition is still critical. His chances of Survive are at 15 %. Sané will be in Coma for a while. But if he wakes up one day, he will not only expand his list, but also stop playing stupid and get on them in full force. Target List After the incidents in the first days in Los Santos, Sané has made a personal target list of people, he wants to find, kill and drink their blood. The list is as follows: 1. Officer Baas for arresting and threatening him, also for conspiring with Chang Gang. 2. Vinny Pistone for punching him in front of the courthouse. 3. Mr. Chang for giving a false testimony and accusing him of stabbing Tessa. 4. Gladys Berry for stabbing him in front of the Hospital. 5. Flippy for giving a false testimony. 6. Denzel Williams for cutting his eyebrows and pinkies. 7. Ricky Robins for the same as well as dumping him in the river. 8. Uchiha Jones for insulting him at the courthouse in German. Criminal Record Drivers License: Active (0 Points) Conspiracy x1 Threatening x1 Battery x1 Quotes * "The é is silent" * "Ingo Norbert Sané my name, pleasure to meet you" ''(with a bow) * ''"That's not nice" * "I am in great Pain" Notes & Trivia * Sanés ID only shows him as Ingo Norbert San. * His favorite food is Spinach. * Ingo Norbert Sané drives a Mini Cooper, purchased at PDM, which is a piece of crab and currently needs immediate mechanical attention. * Sané is bald by choice, not by hair loss. * Altough Sané usually is a calm and polite man, he can get triggered and then is almost unstoppable in his rage. * He likes to play stupid to get out of situations. References Category:Male